gachimuchifandomcom-20200215-history
Punk Punishment
Punk Punishment is an American adult film produced by Can-Am Productions on May 10, 1999http://ropemall.com/punk-punishment-dvd.html, created and directed by Matt Thomas, produced by Ron Sexton, and was released in the same year. The film stars Cody Cruze, Brad Taylor, and Johnny James. It is one of many sources of Gachimuchi videos. Synopsis 'Can-Am Productions Synopsis' Ahh youth! To be so naturally lean and hard-bodied. To be so uninhibited. To have so much energy! These three fine specimens of hot young flesh are a joy to watch for all of these reasons, and more. In three matches of no-holds-barred, non-stop boisterous action, you'll have to pause your VCR every so often just to catch your breath! Each match features relentless two-on-one torment with a different allegiance and a different set of sexy gear. In match one, Cody Cruze (last seen with Brad Taylor in Surfer Boy Showdown) is minding his own business doing some warm-up stretches. Suddenly Taylor and James pounce on him. The action gets dirty early as Cruze is stretched to the limit in bondage rack-like holds where free hands and free feet are used to punish his nipples, balls, and butt. His eyes literally bulge out of his head when Taylor has him locked up on his back and James slams his butt and torso into Cruze's chest. Finally breaking free for a moment, he rips his string tank top off his body and challenges the others to do the same. With a good high kick, he knocks Taylor out and concentrates his revenge on James. The smaller James is no match for big Cruze's devastating bear hug, going limp. But Taylor comes back to life, and it's all over for Cruze. Soon all that nubile flesh is revealed as they get naked and nastier. James's crafty diversion of biting Cruze's nipples allows Taylor to put him out with a sleeper, ending the match. But before you can say "Tribal Council," a new alliance has formed, and in match two it's time for Johnny James to take a licking. This match is especially fast and furious as the nimble James valiantly tries to keep his attackers off guard. He manages to blindside Cruze, putting him down so that he can concentrate on Taylor. James is on his way to downing Taylor with a feat of strength when Cruze pops back up with renewed vigor. Choke holding him while Taylor gets his legs pinned, James's ass is ready to slap and his balls are ripe for the picking. You may want to adjust the volume on your set lest the neighbors think you're the one doing the torturing! After being humiliated and stripped James makes one more rebound, pulling a stunning reverse that knocks Cruze out and puts Taylor in an over-the-knee back breaker. With Taylor winded, he pins his arms to his sides, beating his pecs and twisting his nipples. Of course, Cruze comes to the rescue, and soon James is in a full nelson with a leg lock as Taylor pounds his abs and squeezes hit nuts until he submits. In match three, the new allegiance leaves Taylor out to dry in his shiny black jock. The boys find new ways to perform human bondage and toss Taylor back and forth for punishment. Their jock straps don't stay on for long and a spread-eagle leg and arm pull seals Taylor's fate. Most of us would want to curl up and nap after three rounds of non-stop action, but youth is on their side again. They each finish off with explosive climaxes. Vote me in! Memes See also: Memes, Soramimi * "Fucking bitch!" - Cody Cruze * "You're my little bitch!" - Brad Taylor * "Fuck him up! Fuck him up!" - Johnny James * Cody's ear piecing screams. * Cody ripping off his shirt in anger. Authentic Gachimuchi Information * Punk Punishment was produced on the day after another film was produced. In the film, this serves as a continuation with the conflict between Cody Cruze and Brad Taylor. * The copy that was uploaded on Nico Nico Douga (now Niconico) on February 13, 2011 became the start of Cody and Brad's infamy in the Gachimuchi fandom. It was originally known as "サンダーvsライトニング 超絶叫編　再うｐ" (Sanda vs. Raitoningu Chouzetsu Kyou Hen sai u p", "Thunder vs Lightning: Super Screaming Reuploaded"). ** The original starting copy that was uploaded on Niconico on January 2011 was deleted. See also * Surfer Boy Showdown, the other film produced on the day before Punk Punishment was produced. * Hard Heroes, the film that includes Cody Cruze as well as Brad Taylor and Mason Flynt. References Category:Sources Category:Wrestling Series Category:Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling